


Duelist Support?

by instalockreyna



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instalockreyna/pseuds/instalockreyna
Summary: I don’t know what I was thinking when I started writing this an hour ago but I had to post this to get this feeling off my chest 😞😞
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 17





	Duelist Support?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

_** beep.. beep.. beep.. beep.. ** _

_ “ You gotta get out of there the spike’s about to blow!”  _ Sage peaked her head out slightly before being forced to hide back behind cover after bullets were fired her way. “Brimstone, is there anyway you could help? I have run out of utility.”  _ “I’m outta smokes, you gotta just try to run it I’m sorry.”  _ She let out a sigh as a tear flowed down her face thinking about how she wouldn’t be able to see Reyna again, how she would die alone with nobody to save her. 

The spike began to tick faster, more shots came her way as she fired back at them. The crates and cover around her began to float as the bomb had begun to increase pressure and turn black. There was almost no more cover left so she decided to peek out and take the gunfight. She had managed to get a few before getting hit by a sheriff in the abdomen. Kingdom agents were clearing out of the blast radius and all she could do was watch incapacitated from her gunshot wound. The bomb reached the final stage and was about to explode as Sage accepted her fate.

Reyna POV:

It was early in the morning and Reyna had been half awake for a few hours now. She looked down and stroked the hair of the Chinese girl laying atop her sleeping soundly, slightly kicking at Reyna’s leg. She didn’t think much of it and continued to admire her girlfriend sleeping. After a few minutes her alarm clock beeping went off. As she reached over to turn it off she noticed that Sage had begun clenching tightly onto her so she decided not to move as the alarm clock kept going. Sage began to cry and whimper and shake as the alarm clock was beeping and that’s when she realized she was having a nightmare. 

Reyna spent no time shutting off the alarm and waking Sage. She sat up and placed the smaller girl on her lap. “D-d-delilah?” “Are you okay?” Sage looked away from her and simply nodded affirmatively not wanting to cause any concern. Reyna gripped the sides of the Chinese girl’s face and made her look up at her. “Don’t lie to me carino, tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Sage felt embarrassed and afraid but she knew she had to tell her. “I-.. i-it is nothing..” Reyna slightly grit her teeth. “Stop lying, why won’t you tell me.” Sage slightly winced before letting it out. “R-remember when I g-got hit by that spike blast? I... I had that n-nightmare once again. I’m s-sorry that you have to deal with m-me every other morning b-because of this. I d-do not like to talk about it because it’s embarrassing to have you see me like this when you probably hate it so much.” Tears began pouring down from Sage’s eyes. “I know you hate putting up with this, I-i’m sorry. I know I s-should be stronger but I... I-..” As she began choking on her words Reyna pulled her close. “Dios mio.. d-don’t cry please... I love you querida, I don’t find this annoying that’s why I asked you. You shouldn’t be afraid to share your feelings with me, I’ll always be by your side. Why do you think you’ve always been with me during all of our missions? I couldn’t bear to see you hurting any more than this. I will protect you because you mean the world to me, so don’t you ever think that I hate anything about you or find you annoying. I’ll be with you for every step of the way.” Sage began to feel fuzzy, she leaned in close as she hugged Reyna tightly. “I-I l-love you so much.” She said muffled with a sob. Reyna smiled, “I know you do, I love you too.” After a bit more cuddling when Sage finally calmed down a bit Reyna scooped her into her arms. “Let’s go take a shower carino.” Sage blushed “O-okay..”


End file.
